


the summer seemed to last forever

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Eventual Romance, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Mutual Pining, and pairings ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), tedros is trying his best ok, theres really too many ppl to tag them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Tedros is just trying to ask out the girl he likes to the drive-in. Somehow, his best friends and enemies, his whole school, and eventually the entire town gets involved.Agatha, meanwhile, is just trying to finish her shift while fending off any feelings about the boy who comes by everyday just to talk.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Beatrix/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Chaddick/Nicholas/Tristan (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 57





	1. Intro Image




	2. Material Girl by Madonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Tedros is that Material Girl, prove me wrong

“It's now or never!” Chaddick challenges Tedros, their thumbs tapping at an amazing speed on the plastic controllers. 

His Final Fight avatar jumps up, kicking the air while his opponent, Tedros, considers his next move across the screen. He's won all the way to the eighth and final round, mostly because Chaddick won't give up on his how and arrow. He's got a red health bar, and all he's got is his fists, but- 

Chaddick shoots him.

“You suck!” Tedros protests, hurling his controller onto the couch and sinking down to the floor to cross his arms. YOU LOSE roars back at him from the screen.

Chaddick laughs, smug. Tedros groans loudly, really just playing it up for his best friend. “Dude, take a chill pill. You'll win next time.” 

“How much longer are we going to be down here? It reeks.” Tedros says, surveying the basement they've been in for hours. Tedros arrived at nine, with his controller and they've been playing for three hours. Chaddick practically lives down here. There's an empty chips bag, soda cans, a broken glass, a foam cup, sneakers, and so many things buried behind and under the couch it hurts to think about. 

“You reek,” Chaddick says lamely, also tossing his controller to the side as the credits roll. “Wanna go get something to eat at the bowling alley?”

“No, last time you ditched me to flirt with Beatrix behind the counter.” Tedros says, shirt plastered to his back from the leather couch. It must be hotter then 80° degrees out there. 

“I was just kidding, but she said she doesn't like dicks.”

“Can't tell if that's a gag about your name, lovely personality, or her preferences.” Tedros snarks. 

“Oh screw you, plenty of girls were interested in me.”

“Your mom doesn't count.” 

“My mom isn't even interested in me.” Chaddick whines, also sliding down the couch. “Summers are cool and everything, but there's no girls!” 

Tedros mind wanders (like it has been doing a lot recently), to large brown eyes and a mischievous clever smile, that intimidates him and drives him crazy at the same time. Agatha's working today, right? It would be nice to see her before the weekend, two long days without seeing her. 

“Hey, wanna go to Mickey Dees?” 

Chaddick sighs. “Should've guessed. I think they've memorized our orders by now.”

Nicholas passes his window, then doubles back, squinting out. Chaddick poses like Romeo from that one 60s movie, if Romeo was wearing his jersey crop top and Nikes, whileTedros is playing Madonna's Greatest Hits in the car. He sighs as he leans against the window sill. 

“McDonalds?” he calls down. 

“McDonalds.” Chaddick confirms, holding his hand out with a dashing grin. Nick slams his window shut. 

* * *

“He's back!” Sophie cries, shaking Agatha by her shoulder. Agatha simply ignores her and that persistent statement, shoveling fries into a small bag and sealing a red box with a He-Man action figure inside. 

“Have fun.” Agatha smiles at the little boy, who immediately reaches in for the action figure. 

He smiles back toothily and runs to the playstation, clambering up the steps. 

“Did you hear me? Your prince has come to save you from a life of eternal boredom and misery and McDonald's slime!” Sophie says, positively beaming at her sister. 

“That sounds pretty good actually.” Agatha responds, just to see the aghast look on Sophie's face. 

“Gag me with a spoon! I'm going to prepare their meals anyway, they always order the same thing. And _you_ can give it to them.” 

“I'd rather watch The Sound of Music, alone, in a pink cabin, in the woods, on loop.” Agatha deadpans after here. 

“No you wouldn't.” Sophie sings, already dancing away. 

Agatha hates to admit it, but no, she wouldn't. She sort of enjoys it when Tedros and his friends come through the drive in.Tedros has become something of an… acquaintance since school let out, and their banter and bickering is one of the admittedly better parts of the day. 

And if Tedros' charming smile, electric eyes, and undefeatable merry personality is a part of that, that's no one's business but hers.

She helps in the window, until the bright silver civic rolls up and a beaming Tedros Pendragon drives up, blasting 'Material Girl' and wearing bright red sunglasses. He rolls down his window, already smiling cheekily. 

“Hey Agatha, someone order a hot guy with Pendragon on the side?” 

“Nope,” Agatha responds, popping the p. “Someone did order milk with their spicy chicken sandwich, and I'm dying to know who it was.”

“Me.” Nicholas admits from the back, raising his hand. 

Tedros grumbles, turning the radio down. “Man, you ruined it.”

“You did that yourself when you went with Madonna,” Agatha laughs. “Here's your hamburger with fries, spicy chicken wrap, and ten piece chicken nuggets.” she says, handing him the bags.

“Wait, so what kind of music do you like?” Tedros asks, tossing the bags aside and leaning out of his window. 

Agatha shrugs, leaning out the window too. “The Cure, Depeche Mode, Quiet Riot mostly. The Police too.”

“Oh, like alternative stuff?” He asks, turning the radio way down. “I like David Bowie, he's great!”

Agatha sniffles a laugh. He's adorable. “Well, not really, but I like David Bowie a lot too. Like in the Labyrinth.”

Tedros snaps his fingers. “Yeah, I love that movie! He was so good in it!” 

Agatha can't help the smile that comes. “So do I, it's one of my favorites.”

“Man, that scene when everything's upside down-”

“-and he's singing that song-”

“-it's so good!”

They both grin broadly at each other, but the moment is ruined by Chaddick asking for a fork.

“Don't you guys ever get tired of coming here?” Agatha asks, genuinely curious. Another car rounds the corner.

“Duh.” Nick says from the back. Thankfully, he's only heard by Tedros and Chaddick. 

“Who could ever get tired of this delicious food?” Tedros asks, trying to be slick while Chaddick nods solemnly next to him. 

“I'll be honest with you Agatha, we don't come here for the food.” he says. Tedros socks him in the shoulder, hissing. Agatha raises an eyebrow.

“Dude, shut up!”

“Oh, don't have a cow Tedros. You were never this crazy about chicken nuggets until you found out-” 

“Is there anything else you need? There is a line.” Agatha says, nodding to the elderly woman who's playing Donna Summer at an inappropriate volume. She (thankfully) doesn't seem to have heard, although Tedros wouldn't be surprised if she did and just didn't care, or, give a cow. 

Tedros looks red, and wow, he really is quite cute- “Uh, no, that's all, thanks Agatha. Have a nice day!”

“You too.” Agatha shuts the window, flustered and turns to her smug sister with a formidable scowl, a blush working it's way up her face. 

“Please tell me that wasn't Prince Dipface.” Hester says, coming to the back and tapping Sophie's shoulder. “Tag, you go work the register.”

“Oh come on, I hate going up there!” 

“Better get used to it _Buttercup_ ,” Hester smiles as she leaves, then her regular moody face takes over. “Wannabe Kevin Bacon ask you out again?”

“Indirectly.” Agatha shrugs, leaning back on the counter. “It's sorta cute.”

Hester sticks out her tongue. “Blegh. Remember when you were too cool for boys?” 

Agatha doesn't have a response for that, smiling. “He thinks David Bowie is an alternative artist.”

“You deserve each other.”

“Dating Anadil has made you way meaner,” Agatha complains. “You two deserve each other.”

Hester smiles, fiddling with her skull ring Agatha remembers Anadil giving her from a gumball machine. She wears it all the time, even at work. “What can I say, we bring out the best in each other.” 

Agatha smiles too, her smile sadder. 

* * *

“You're the worst wingman ever!” Tedros says as they pull away from the McDonald's, still pleased at the conversation, disappointed it had to end. 

“You didn't even ask her out this time, what was the point of going?” Chaddick asks, mouth full. 

Tedros shakes his head, taking a sip of his coke. “Oh come on dude, didn't you see? It’s not about asking her out. It’s making her like me.” 

“It was the Madonna.” Nick says from the back. 

Tedros laughs. “Sure, next time I'll try David Bowie and ask her out.”

“Wait, stop here!” Nick cries, Tedros braking so quick that Chaddick's head slams forward.

Nick runs up to the town's large bulletin board, where a gaudy, flashy neon pink sign hangs. Chaddick rubs his head, cussing under his breath while Tedros calls out. “What is it?”

Nick grins, jogging back to the car. “An opportunity.”

“Better have been worth it.” Chaddick grumbles. 

“Okay, I know we're banned, but- drumroll please-” Chaddick obliges, slapping the dashboard “-the drive in movie place is taking requests!” Nick says. “What if you submitted that movie you guys were talking about, and asked her out on a date?” 

“You're forgetting we're banned.” Chaddick says, waving around a fry. “And before you start saying 'Well Chaddick, maybe you shouldn't have tried to reenact that Teen Wolf scene with the car surfing' let me remind you that you wholeheartedly supported me when I climbed up on the car and took off my shirt, how was I supposed to know Reena would turn the car on-”

“Nick! You're a genius!” Tedros cries. “I don't give a damn about being banned! We're heading over there right now to submit!” 

“I'm just gonna tell you right now, Hort still hates you, despite the fact that it's been six years. And Ravan still hates me, despite our crazy chemistry. And one time I accidentally took Nicola's order at Dairy Queen's. So we're fucked.” Chaddick chimes. 

“Be positive!” Nick urges, shaking his shoulders from the backseat. 

“You be positive, I'll be realistic.”

“Forward!” Tedros cries, turning, Nick pointing a forward to the drive in hut. 

“Nick, switch me seats. These punks are gonna kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! This was supposed to be a short drabble for Tagatha month, but it got away from me. Whoops.


	3. Toy Boy by Sinitta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanna thank you all for the kind feedback I've gotten so far, it means a lot <3\. I'm not the strongest writer, I just like writing dialogue alot (if you can't tell) but I'm glad people are liking it so far! It makes me want to get better, so if anyone has any tips, I'd appreciate them greatly!

Hort grumbles, surveying the sleek silver car pulling up next to the sweaty hut. “Tedros.” he says broodily.

Ravan only hums in an annoyingly non-committal manner, his chair squeaking from him leaning against the wall. 

Hort turns to him, annoyed. “Did you hear me? Tedros and his goons are here.”

Ravan has his headphones on while he's reading, and Hort knows The Clash sounds like, even when it's playing at a reasonable volume. 

“Great,” he says, monotonous. “Make sure to give Chaddick the middle finger for me.” 

“I wish Nic was here. She'd make it fun.” Hort groans as a sense of dread fills him.

“Coincidentally, there’s also less of a chance for the police to get involved.” Ravan says with fake pep in his voice. His page turns loudly.

“Okay look, that was one time ‘Van, and we said we were _sorry..._ oh shit.” 

The window rolls down, and Tedros smiles from behind a pair of sunglasses with mirror lenses. Hort looks sweaty. “Hey Hort! Uh, we heard you were taking submissions?” 

“What? _No_. That was a lie.” Hort says, trying to seem intimidating.

“There's a sign right there that says 'We're taking submissions'.” Tedros says, pointing to said sign. 

Hort sweats. The rotating fan turns to him, giving him a tiny bit of relief. “Well, um, not anymore. We ran out.”

“Of submissions?”

“Well, you're banned anyways! So hah!” Hort cries, looking back at Ravan. He gives him a thumbs up, head bobbing behind his book to the music. It's the Talking Heads now. His back must hurt from carrying the business.

Tedros doesn't seem to care about that. He showed up to see the 'Princess and The Bride' a week later, giving Nicola an extra tip for her discretion. Nicola took it anyways, even though they always knew the 'ban' wasn’t real, mostly because the three don’t have that kind of authority. 

Tedros sighs, taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead. “Look Hort. I don't like Sophie anymore. Sophie never liked me. It's the summer before senior year. Don't you think middle school grunges should be put down? I just wanna ask out the girl I’ve liked to the movies.” 

Hort sighs. And sighs. Loudly. For an entire minute. “Fineeeee. You're right. I'll take your movie. But I can't guarantee it'll get picked!”

Tedros smiles largely, pumping a fist up in the air. “Yes!” 

Three forms get filled out with mass enthusiasm. 

“Mona asked for Halloween 3. Can't guarantee anything.” Hort repeats, holding out a little box. 

“Thanks Hort.” Tedros says genuinely. “Seriously.”

“Shuddup ‘fore I regret it.” Hort says easily.

Tedros clicks his tongue and begins to pull away, but Hort calls after him. “Wait!”

Tedros reverses. 

Hort shows his middle finger apologetically. “To Chaddick, from Ravan.”

Chaddick grins, pretending to swoon. “He has such a way with words. So eloquent.” he sighs as he rolls out his finger like a jack-in-the-box. 

Ravans chair tips over, his head coming into view through the window. His middle finger slowly comes into view as well. “How's that for eloquence?” 

“Take me to bed or lose me forever!” Chaddick quotes.

Hort snaps his fingers. "I know where that's from!" 

“I’ll settle for the latter.” 

“He loves me.” Chaddick reassures them. 

“You two really have problems to work out,” Nick chuckles. “What did Tedros say about middle school grunges?”

Tedros snickers as he pulls away. “You guys said the Labyrinth, right?”

“No, I asked for Teen Wolf on behalf of Chaddick.” Nick says. 

“Ha, you just want me to take my shirt off!” Chaddick says flirtatiously. 

“I said Labyrinth.” Nick says, dead serious.

Chaddick sits back. “Oh.”

“Let's hope that's enough for tonight.” Tedros remarks, excitement revving up.

But a brilliant idea is hatching, an amazing, smart, inconceivable plan. A plan that would put all of his other dumb ones to same. A plan he could _actually_ pull off.

“What if we got everybody we know in town to submit Labyrinth?!”

The two others gasp at the sheer gall and brilliance of the plan. 

* * *

Nicola comes back from her break with two cold Coke bottles. “Anyone submit Weird Science yet?” 

Ravan shrugs off his headphones, reaching out for a bottle. “No, but Hort’s resolved all his emotional problems.” 

“Guys, I was gone for twenty minutes.”

“Just cause I’m tired of hating someone doesn’t mean I solved all my emotional problems. Someone else needs to become the bad example in our group.” Hort replies, sitting up on the window sill. 

“But you wear shame so well.” Ravan says with a rare grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Nicola riffles through the box. “Who in their right minds would submit Labyrinth three times?” Nicola demands, going through the sheets. 

“You know how we were talking about emotional problems?” Hort asks. 

“Man, I hope we won’t have to watch that. What if we lose the film? Accidentally of course.” Nicola says, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. 

“Yeah!” Hort says, pumping a fist in the air. The two turn their matching cheshire grins onto Ravan. 

“ _No._ Do you guys remember the Dirty Dancing fianso? It’s only three votes. I doubt anyone else will want to watch it,” Ravan says, clicking the play button on his walkman. He gives them that ‘mom’ look that he’s patented. “Be reasonable.”

  
  


Their first stop is at Yara's house all the way across town, to find their voice of reason. Nick swears that if Tedros plays Toy Boy by Sinitta one more time, he'll absolutely barf, resulting in Tedros turning it up to the max, and Chaddick joining him in singing along. Nick cracks and joins in, the bouncing car dancing under the sun. 

  
  


Yara crosses her arms. “This is _so_ illegal.”

“We're not breaking any laws,” Nick corrects. “Tedros is just crushing hard.” 

“Don't you think they'll find it suspicious that everyone in our social group wants to see one specific movie? And plus, you can't even guarantee that she'll want to come with you.” Yara concludes in a practical matter, taking off her sweatbands and tossing them to the corner. She looks entirely unbothered. 

Tedros gasps, covering his heart with his hand. “Are you insinuating that I am an undesirable individual?”

“To Agatha, you might as well be.” Yara says. They're in the basement, Nick sitting on her bench press machine while Tedros plays on the stair climber. Her brother is watching the Goonies in the room next to them. Tedros actually really likes that movie. 

“Hey, we talked for like, eight minutes today! Right guys?”

“It was like five.” Nick says reasonably. 

“Do you hate me.”

“Hey, never say die.” 

Her brother smiles largely from the other room at the reference. 

“At least someone thinks I'm funny. Will you submit Labyrinth kid?” 

“I'm a year younger then you!” 

“You’ll always be a little boy to me Willy. Please?”

William turns his attention away to the screen. “Yeah, okay. But stop calling me kid!”

"Look, we've been talking a lot lately. I've been seeing her a lot, I've liked her longer then that, and I just want to see Labyrinth with her, and laugh at all the bad parts and talk about the good parts. You're the smartest person we know. Please. I can't do with these two."

Yara laughs, and rolls her eyes, pushing herself off the wall. “Alright, I'll help you, but only because I like Agatha and I think you would be cute together. What's your plan?”

Tedros nods, slowly. “The plan...”

Yara raises her eyebrows expectedly. “The plan...?”

“The plan was to go to Yara's house and… yeah.” Tedros says. Nick slaps his forehead. 

Chaddick comes bumbling down the stairs with a tray of grape kool-aid and a bowl of Doritos, beaming. “Your mom is the best.”

Yara notes the red lipstick marks on his cheek and her eyebrows dance up even higher. “I can see that.” 

Chaddick smudges the waxy mark. “Don't be jealous babe, you're the only one for me-” (“You and every other person in town-”) “-Don't shame me Tedros! She's a sweet lady. Anyways, you in?” 

Yara lifts her hands up, like she’s surrendering or she’s about to dance. “Yes, I'm in.”

Chaddick claps merrily. Nick stands and stretches, slinging his letterman jacket over his shoulder. “Now that we’ve established that, Where to first?”

Yara starts and rubs her chin, looking very serious. “Well, we could ask Kiko and Millicent. Kiko's a romantic, her Agatha are friends. They're working at the vinyl shop at the mall.”

“Are we the only ones who aren't working?” Tedros asks, looking around the basement. “Seriously. It's like the town is run by our class.”

“Actually, I have a job.” Nick says. 

“Yeah, me too.” Yara puts in. 

Tedros frowns. Chaddick comes up behind him, slapping his shoulder. “Don't worry Teddy, we can be wastoids together.” 

“Maybe the drive in place is hiring.”

* * *

Agatha is sitting outside on her break, sipping a lemonade when a squealing red car pulls up, and Hort Scourie leaps out, blue windbreaker flying out from behind him. He soars over his windshield. “Agatha! This is the one where Sophie works, right? I have been to four McDonalds in ten minutes!” he gasps out. 

Agatha's brow furrows as she pulls off her headphones. “Oh boy. Look Hort, I don’t want to be the one to let you down, you’re like a brother to me, but she’s seeing someone. I think. You never know with her.” 

“Oh… no! That’s not why I’m here. She’s working, right?”

“Yeah, her and Hester are the ones running the place.” They’re probably at war right now over the deep fry station. Agatha prefers to deny herself that during her twenty minute window. 

“Yikes. Um, can you just tell her that Beatrix said ‘yes, bring the kit’? I don’t know what the context is, Beatrix told me to tell her because she’s working today and I’m on my break.” 

“Sure.” Agatha says easily. She goes to put her headphones back on, but Hort is still talking. 

“Anyways, are you coming to movie night tonight? At the drive in? We’re taking submissions, today's the last day. It’s sort of funny, Nicola and I- wait actually don’t tell Sophie anything about that. But you guys should come, we’re trying to get enough money to buy all the Tom Cruise movies.” 

Agatha sucks in through her teeth. “Yeah, not me probably. You could ask Sophie though, she loves going to see all the cheesy chick-flicks.” 

Hort’s awkward face is all the answer she needs. “Yeah, uh, I don’t know about that. Sure. I guess. You get why it would be weird, right?”

Agatha shrugs, not caring anymore about the Sophie/Hort/Two Innocent Bystanders drama from sophomore year. Sophie's recent unfortunate object of her affections is some girl from a bowling alley that she hasn't met. She says that Agatha knows her, but Agatha can't recall the name. She’s ‘super chic, I'll never tell her that’. Anyways _, she doesn't care anymore._ She has the least interesting love life but everyone thinks she knows who likes what and who and-

“Doesn’t hurt to ask. She's working the register dude.”

“Ah, alright.” Then he mutters something about middle school grunges, hyping himself up and races inside, fighting with the pull door for a few seconds before figuring it out and pushing. Agatha just rolls her eyes and puts her headphones back in.

To her luck (and bemusement), it's David Bowie singing into her headphones, and Agatha vaguely wonders if Tedros will show up today. He comes by a lot during her breaks, in the beginning just to spite her, and then it just became a semi-annual thing. Sometimes he'll offer to buy her a soda. She never lets him though, because "Life's not a sixties movie.”

Once he called her, the day before the last day of junior year. They'd only talked a few times before that, but she made the hasty decision to give her number when she signed his yearbook. They talked for two hours, about nothing, and yet, everything just to contrast it. After Callis made the observation, a wide smile on her peckish face, Agatha told him that her phone broke. It was easy back then to fend him off, but it’s getting harder. Especially when he makes the effort to really talk to her, like she’s really interesting to him. Like she’s a person worth getting to know.

Agatha sighs and looks around the parking lot. No sign of his car anywhere. He’s probably having a bunch of fun with his friends, enjoying the summer sun, while she slaves away in a fast food restaurant, handing out death food, one bag by another.

_And since when do you care?_ Agatha argues with herself. _You have one goal. Save up enough to get out of this town! You don’t have time for boys to be on your mind!_

Agatha checks her watch. 12:50. Her break’s only started. And yet, so has the summer. 

_Well, I have a little time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about this au is they go to college when grunge peaks. 
> 
> [There's a playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qDNRxGhSBNUf54UC4fc32)


	4. Out of Touch by Hall and Oates

Booming Bon Jovi is playing in the vinyl shop when Tedros and the others walk in, air conditioners blowing a fresh breeze in their faces. It's going to be a cool night, if the blazing weather can tell anything. Tedros feels optimistic, although something is making him nervous. He checks his watch. 12:50. Agatha would be on her break by now. He sucks in a breath, biting his bottom lip. Could he possibly… go for a while? No, he shouldn’t. This is all for her anyways, right?

“Yara!” Kiko cries from behind the counter, jumping out of her chair to slide across the counter and give her a hug. Nick and Chaddick exchange significant looks that Tedros doesn't quite understand. 

“Hey Kiko,” Yara says with a smile, looking around. The shop is covered from top to bottom with music posters and shelves with records. It seems like a nice place to work, considering the emptiness and the TV screens hanging from the ceiling. “Slow day, huh? Where's Millie?” 

“She probably got lost upstairs, we were going to put on an album since the TVS down,” Kiko says, waving to the glitching MTV logo. She waves to three behind Yara. They all wave back, a bit lost by the fast pace she talks at. She motions around the shop, going back behind the counter. “It is a bit slow today, but are you guys looking for anything in specific? And before you ask, we don't sell Michael Jackson anymore!” 

“Nah, we had-” Tedros begins, but is cut off by music beginning to play. 

Kiko beams. “Oh, she found it!” her pigtails bob to the music. 

“Um, so, Kiko, you know how the drive in place is taking requests?” Tedros asks. 

“Ooh, yes! I heard Halloween III was submitted seven times,” she shakes her head, smiling fondly. “Mona's such a ditz.”

Tedros gulps. “Seven? Oh, wow. Well, I was wondering if you would… if you wanted to… could you submit…” Kiko blinks at him. Tedros briefly asks himself if this is how he'll ask out Agatha as well. Where did this  _ sweat  _ come from?

Thankfully, Yara steps in while Chaddick pulls him to the side. “Hello, McFly?! Was that your first time talking to other people? You've asked people out before, what's the big idea about asking some chick to submit a movie?”

“Smooth moves, ex-lax” Nick chimes in unhelpfully, flipping through vinyl next to them. 

“Halloween was submitted seven times? Seven?” Tedros heaves. “Guys, I don't know if I should- We don’t even know-”

“Dude, _don't_ _worry_. We know way more than seven people who would be willing to help with your quest. We'll ask your brothers if we have to! I told my mom to submit the movie and she told me to get out of her room. We'll ask everyone we know, and one way or another, you're gonna be swatting spit with Agatha in the backseat of your car-” Chaddick is cut off by Tedros pushing him back playfully, shaking his head. 

“Ahh, stop! You've got issues man,” Tedros says. “Alright! I'm gonna ask her.”

Chaddick and Nick cheer as Tedros strides towards the counter, then immediately turn to each other. “Him asking out Agatha is going to be a disaster.” 

“Preach.”

Before he can say anything, Kiko already says “Of course I will!” 

Tedros blinks. “You will?” 

“Yara told me everything. I think that it's super rad! Agatha loves fantasy movies, you guys will have fun.” Kiko promises. The two must make a funny pair, with Kiko so upbeat and Agatha so… Agatha. Tedros finds it somewhat endearing. 

Yara pats Tedros on the shoulder. “Thanks Kiko.”

"Yeah, thanks. That's really sweet." Tedros says. 

She smiles at them largely behind thick lenses. “Between us, I'd rather see Labyrinth instead of Halloween III.”

“They're both equally awful.” Chaddick says. 

Tedros turns to him, betrayed.

The Duran Duran shuts off, and the TV starts again with a crackle, and Madonna in a whipping white dress sings to the screen 

“ _ Like a virgin, hey!” _

“Hey, it's your anthem Tedros!” Millicent teases, as the door chimes and a rush of hot air fills the air. More people circle them. 

“Oh you got lucky Millie.” Tedros warns. 

“You haven’t!” 

  
  


“Hey Kiko, do you think Agatha will say yes?” he asks as she checks out his album.

Kiko pauses, a thoughtful expression coming over her face. “Well, Agatha is very independent. She doesn't let herself indulge in things that most people get to enjoy. I think that you have to also have something on the line, you know?”

Tedros nods. “That makes sense, thanks Kiko.”

“Good luck!” she calls as they leave. 

“Where to next, chief?” Nick asks. They look around the plaza. 

“Let's go to the bowling alley and ask Beatrix.” he decides, pointing them to the large building across the street. 

Chaddick snorts. “Good luck with that. Asking your ex to help you ask out another girl?”

“Beatrix isn't like that,” Tedros reassures him. “Plus, I was talking on the phone last night with Tarquin and he said she was dating someone.”

“You have way too much faith in your exes, but it doesn't hurt to try.” Yara says. 

  
  


Beatrix somehow looks like she's on the cover of a teen magazine with her purple eyelashes, short blond perm, and matching scrunchie that goes with her ugly maroon uniform. Tedros personally finds it encouraging that you can still look good wearing a uniform, but again, Beatrix is the head cheerleader at school. She's also very terrifying. Tedros is reminded of this when her expression is stoic when he explains the situation. 

“Ok, sure. What the hell, I liked that movie. But how do you know she'll want to go out with you? I mean, she is Sophie's sister.” she asks, analyzing his fears in a second, and establishing the fact that she just might know him best 0ut of all the people he's dated. 

Tedros rubs the back of his neck. Behind him, Yara and Chaddick laugh loudly as Nick's ball goes flying into the other lane. He smiles, despite himself. “I don't, not really. I'm scared of that. But I guess it's the risk of it all that pulls me in.”

“You never even showed interest in her during school, where did this come from?” she asks. 

Tedros frowns as he pulls himself up the counter so that he can sit and face her better. “I did, I've liked her ever since the beginning of last year. But we never really got the chance to be friends.” He says, indirectly referring to the many debacles of their sophomore year.

“And you're friends now?” Beatrix asks. 

Tedros thinks. Their friendship is built on the two talking when they're hanging out of their separate windows, playful banter, Tedros sometimes just waiting for her break so he can offer her a soda and they can walk around the place, just chattering. It's not the type of friendship he has with Chaddick, composed of years, jokes, and trials, but it is easy, and it is fun, and it is  _ something _ . 

“Yeah, we are.”

“What about when we go back to school?”

“What about it?” 

Beatrix rolls her eyes. “I'm not saying it to be a jerk or anything, but she's going to be the first to jet. Where's that gonna leave you?” she asks, not unkindly, but still brutally rational. She knows where it will leave him.

Tedros doesn't have a good response for that. So he does what he knows- deflects. "It's a bad policy, I know, but I think we- _we_ \- will cross that bridge when we get to it. I mean, we have now, right? It's Friday. It'll be a good night Beatrix." 

Beatrix gives a polite bout of applause. “Wow. Just wow. I mean, with that speech, you got my vote Pendragon.” 

“Thank you! Anyways, Tarquin said you were seeing someone? What's that about?” he wiggles his eyebrows. 

Beatrix actually looks flustered, then covers it up with a smile. “I don't know where you heard that from, but I definitely am... deciding it's none of your beeswax, goodbye!” and she shoves him off the counter. 

Tedros joins his friends at their lane, where Chaddick is sitting back with a styrofoam paper cup as he watches Yara guide Nick on how to get it down the lane. Tedros opens his mouth to ask him something, but there’s something different about him.There’s a softness in his eyes, and a comfortability in his body language, a happiness that surrounds him as he watches them. The pale fluorescent blue and pink lights from the arcade dance over his face and it hits Tedros like a ton of bricks. 

“Which one?” he asks bluntly, before he can stop himself. 

Chaddick starts, looking at Tedros. Tedros wants to smile childishly at his best friend. He didn’t even know he was there! “What? No. It’s not like that.” 

“What’s it like then?” Tedros asks. 

“It’s… complicated. But it’s not what you think.” 

“Ooh.” Tedros nods. “They’re together.” 

“No, they aren’t.” Chaddick says firmly. Tedros tilts his head. Chaddick backtracks. “I mean, I don’t- it’s…”

“You can tell me, I won’t be mad.” Tedros says encouragingly. “You know I just want you to be with someone good. I know you have problems with settling down for good and that’s fine- ” 

“It’s not about settling down.” he snaps. 

Tedros raises his hands. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to say that. We’re young anyways. But I also wanna to see  _ you _ being happy.” 

Chaddick lowers his head. “I know. It’s not that, it’s just about choosing someone over someone else. I would hate it if that happened to me. I’d never want to do it to someone else. Sometimes it’s like staying back is the only way to make  _ them _ happy.” 

“I hear you man. But don’t you see? They’re happy with you too. Both of them. I know it.” Tedros tells him. Chaddick smiles at him and nods, opening his mouth, but their conversation is cut off by Nick coming back and sitting next to Chaddick, obviously not noticing the heaviness in the air. 

“Bowling is shit. I don’t care about the points anymore, I just want... hey, are you guys okay?” 

“We’re good.” They both say, Chaddick looking at Tedros. An understanding passes in between them. Nick gives them a curious look, looking at Chaddick imploringly. Tedros questions how he hasn’t seen it before. It’s like dirty lenses have been taken off.

Yara comes back, perching herself on the arsenal of bowling balls. “Where to next Tedros?” 

“How do you guys feel about making a house call?”

The three groan out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in love with beatrix can you tell


	5. Pool by Paramore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the wave / I could never tame / If I survive / I'll dive back in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can have a little tagatha fluff, as a treat

“Any plans for tonight?” Kiko asks as Agatha rings up her kids meal. 

“What do you think?” she asks sarcastically, a fry poking out of her mouth like a cigarette. 

Kiko just shrugs. “I'm just asking. It's summer! You should be going out, listening to music, going on dates-” 

Agatha coughs on the fry, turning back to her. “ _ Dates _ ?”

“Yes! Come on, it's the summer before senior year! Have some fun while you can!” 

Agatha swears she's heard the same monologue from Sophie and just disregarded it, but Kiko's so earnest and well meaning. There's only kindness in her eyes as she gives an encouraging smile and takes her red box. 

Hester is identified before she's seen by the jingles on her boots as she stomps up to the register. “There's someone on the phone for you. He called himself 60s Movie Protagonist? Who is he?”

Agatha's heart accelerates. She scowls at it. “A nuisance.”

Heater shrugs, pushing her aside. “Seemed like an ok guy to me.” 

Agatha is grateful Hester doesn't recognize voices on the phone as she strides to the back. Sophie's there, talking and laughing into the phone, the teal cord swirled around her finger. Her expression changes when she sees Agatha “-oh hold on-”

“Who are you talking to?” Agatha demands. Sophie holds out a hand to stop her, dancing away with the phone. “I'm so sorry, I have to go, there's a brute on the other end- oh no, not you darling- AGGIE THAT HURTS- between me and you I think she has a little cru- OW GET OFF!”

“Give me the phone!”

“HOLD ON!” Sophie bellows, then smiles, sugar sweet into the phone. “You can give the phone back, love ya!”

Agatha's brow furrows and she steps back, puzzled. “Who are you talking to?”

Sophie just hands her the phone and shrugs, sauntering away. 

“We're talking about this later!” Agatha calls after her. “Uh, hello?”

“Hey Agatha, how are you?” Tedros asks, his voice a relief. 

“Hey Tedros, I’m fine. Please don’t tell me you want more food from here, or else I’ll start to get concerned about your health.” Agatha teases. 

“Psh, you always tell me that. Maybe I just wanted to say hi to my good ol pal and apologize for not showing up today?” 

_ Play it off play it off play it off play it off-  _ “Oh, I didn’t even notice.”

The silence that is heard immediately makes her want to bash her head into the wall. She wanted to play it off, not act like a complete sack of shit! 

“Oh. Well.” Tedros bites his thumb nail in the bowling alley, behind the counter. Beatrix sends him a curious look. Tedros shoots a glare and waves his hand to motion her away, and she raises her brows, looking amused. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean, it’s been a busy day. I did notice.” Agatha rambles. 

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” 

“Yeah, but it’s okay.” Agatha says, peeking out from behind the break rooms door. Hester is hijacking the radio while Sophie is filing her nails at the register. “Sophie's being an outstanding help. What are you up to?“

The thing is,  _ Tedros can't lie. _ Yara made an offhand comment about him telling Agatha when he said he wanted to call her for a minute before they leave; he nervously laughed. “Oh, nothing much! We're in the Stars Grid plaza, we went to the vinyl shop and then we went bowling.” he trills. “Nothing much, really.”

“Nothing much? That sounds like a lot of fun. I haven't been there in ages.” Agatha says wistfully. She checks the clock. Four more hours. Then, an entire month. She dampers. 

“Agathaaa, I've said it once and I'll say it again, you should take that offer and only work Tuesdays and Wednesdays. You'd have so much more free time, and we could actually hang out!” Tedros says. 

“I can’t just leave Sophie and Hester here alone. They’d destroy each other!” Agatha snickers at the thought. “Plus, I need the money. That’s the real reason.”

Tedros is overcome with the strong sensation to run away. “Right, sorry.” he slaps his forehead. 

“No, it’s okay. It would be cool to hang out somewhere that’s not a McDonalds parking lot.” Agatha says, surveying the lot from the window. Her eyes narrow when a familiar black car pulls up and Hester runs outside to meet it. Anadil gets out of her seat and calls out to her. 

“Yeah, it would be. On a completely unrelated note, are you- dude, _piss_ _off_ it'll be a minute- NOT YOU AGATHA!” Tedros almost yells, shooting Beatrix a glare. She snaps her fingers urgently. 

Agatha gasps, pretending to be offended. “Why I never- how dare you? How. Dare. You?”

“I am ever so sorry ma'am.” Tedros apologizes, grinning madly. 

“Ma'am? In all my years, I have never been so offended! The  _ audacity _ ! The nerve!” Agatha says, starting to laugh. “How was my Pollux impression?” 

“I thought he had taken the phone.” Tedros says seriously. 

“Aw, I’ll take it as a compliment.” Agatha laughs. A car door slams outside. At the same moment, Sophie comes inside the room. “I hate to interrupt, really, but you and lover boy need to break it up. Hester ditched.”

“Good for her.” Tedros says on the line. Agatha snorts. 

Agatha sighs. “Alright Tedros, I gotta bolt. Thanks for calling though. See you on Monday.” 

“Yeah, see you,” Tedros says glumly before the line rings. Then he turns to Beatrix. “Who were you talking to when we called anyways?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rhian and Japeth are less enthusiastic about the prospects of a 'house visit'. To be honest, Tedros just wanted to use that blackmail material on them.

“I won’t tell your mom that you’re dating her boss' kid if you submit Labyrinth to the drive in place.” 

Japeth, who looks like the lead singer of the Cure, takes this as well as a snake takes being stepped on, which is to say, lots of hissing. While he’s doing that, Tedros turns to Rhian. “I won’t tell her that you weren’t actually camping with Kei when you went to go see Quiet Riot.” 

“How did you find out about that?” Rhian asks calmly, very passively. He's probably thinking of a way to convince Arthur to leave Tedros out of his will. 

“We were there.” Chaddick says from the back as he goes through the fridge. 

“You were ther- get the fuck out of my fridge!” 

“I'm a growing boy Rhian!”

“So what?”

“It’s my house too!” 

“Just cause you couch surfed here for a month doesn’t make you a member of the family!”

“You couch surfed here?!” Nick demands, speaking up for the first time. 

“Our moms are in love.” Chaddick explains. Nick crosses his arms. 

“Our mother feels no love!” Japeth bellows. 

Rhian snaps. “YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU GREASY, WANNABE ROBERT SMITH!” 

“MAKE ME  _ RHIAN _ .”

“I’m sure this can be resolved-”

“STOP TRYING TO BE THE MEDIUM TEDROS. I’VE HAD  _ EGGS _ MORE WELL DONE THEN YOU.”

Tedros proceeds to snap as well. “IS THIS ABOUT THE FACT I INHERITED THE CURLS AND YOU HAD TO  _ PAY _ FOR A PERM?” 

“I KNEW IT WASN’T REAL!”

“AT LEAST MY HAIR LOOKS ALIVE.” 

“YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FASHION!”

Yara and Nick inch towards the door as they four holler and scream at each other. As amusing this is, they are quite fond of their heads. Rhian and Japeth are like Tedros dialed up to 20. Arthur really should've stopped at one if he knew what was good for him. 

“Wanna go back outside?” Yara whispers to Nick. 

“Yes, please.” 

  
  


Tedros comes out of the house with a bag of chips and swagger. “That went well.” 

Chaddick nervously follows with an ice pack. “You should probably get some concealer if you want to go out tonight.”

Tedros smiles proudly, turning back to Chaddick, wholly unaware of the shiner under his cheekbone. “Ah man, don’t worry about it. I don’t bruise easily.” 

  
  


“Did you get slammed against the stove or something?” Yara demands, releasing Tedros face. 

“What? No. Oh come on you guys, it’s not that bad!” Tedros insists, starting to panic.

“Yes, it is.” They all chorus. 

Tedros sighs and rummages through his armrest for his trusty mirror. “You should see the other guy, Japeth’s lip was swollen- holy shit!” 

“You see?” Chaddick says, giving him the ice pack. 

“I can’t go out like this!” Tedros cries. “Should I wear a face mask?”

“Yes. Not only because of the bruise, but to cover up your face too.” Nick jokes. Him and Chaddick high five. 

“This is not the time for your impeccable delivery Nicholas! Ok, guys, do we know any Avalon ladies? Evelyn's one, but you understand why that would be dumb- Yara! Do you have any makeup?” Tedros says, voice rising in shrillness and volume. 

“We are  _ not  _ the same skin tone.” Yara says, opening the bag of chips. 

“This is an emergency!” Tedros screeches. 

And suddenly, it's Yara's turn to snap. It was everything. The songs they yelled along to in the car, the insistent heat, the Dynasty-esqe family drama, it's all been too much. “Listen to me! Agatha will not care about your bruise. She  _ will _ care if you show up with white powder on your cheek, heavily resembling a certain clown. She  _ will _ care if you begin to cry about how beautiful you were. If it matters that much, we can go to a store. So shut up, and eat some chips.” Yara ripostes. 

There's a resounding silence as Tedros digs through the chip bag, meekly nipping a Dorito. 

“Is it bad I’m kind of turned on right now- ow! Sorry!” Chaddick says, rubbing his arm from Yara punching him, blushing. 

“Let’s go to Sephora. Maybe Reena will give us a discount.” Yara says, trying to regain control of the situation. “I’ll drive.”

“I don’t think I could handle it.” Tedros admits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually saw paramore perform this song live, very cool.   
> anyways, (otk spoiler in next few words lol) chaddick obviously isn't tedros' brother in this au, i enjoy writing their friendship too much for that.   
> oh and it took me way too long to realize i was typing jasper instead japeth. one am amirite lads


	6. The Boys of Summer by Don Henley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that late (and short) update guys! i'm trying to get them all out before school starts for me.

Reena takes one look at Tedros’ face and her face pulls into a painful wince. “Oooh… okay we can work with this.” 

Tedros nearly weeps. “This is it. We had a good run, but this is it.”

“Is colored blush still a thing?” Chaddick asks another employee in the background. 

“It never was.” 

Chaddick frowns. 

“Hey Reena, are you going to the drive in tonight?” Nick asks, a little awkwardly. The two of them dated for a month back in sophmore year. Nick says it was for the sake of having someone to go to homecoming with, which is why they broke up the day after. They did make a very beautiful couple although. 

Reena releases her grip on Tedros face, puttering behind the counter and the shelves. “Possibly. Are they playing anything good?” 

“They’re taking submissions.” Nick informs her. 

Tedros gives a wet sniffle. “You should submit Labyrinth.” 

“That one movie with Ziggy Stardust?”

“Who’s Ziggy Stardust?” Tedros humbly asks. 

“ _ Tedros, _ ” Reena turns on him, her jelly bracelets bouncing on her wrist as she slams her hands down on the counter. “You can’t call yourself a David Bowie fan and not know who Ziggy Stardust is.” 

“David Bowie is soooo ‘70s anyways.” the same employee says as she passes with a box.

“Guess what Melinda, no one asked for your powdered, plastic, irrelevant opinion,” Reena snaps, turning back. “What’s with the newfound obsession with the Thin White Duke?” 

“ _ Who _ ?” 

“Tedros wants to ask out Agatha.” Nick explains. 

Reena twirls to face them, just as fast. “ _ No _ ! Get out of town, seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Tedros says. 

Reena takes a minute to comprehend, then shrugs. “She’s pretty when she smiles, that’s cool. You’d have lovely children. But while you’re here, you should get some cleanser. Aha! I found your skin tone.” she holds a piece of cardboard up to his cheek. 

“Is it still beige four?” Tedros asks

“Nope, you went up a shade. Been out in the sun lately?” 

“Nah, spent most of the summer in Chaddick’s basement.”

“Sounds about right. I’ll submit the movie but  _ please _ have Agatha educate you on David Bowie.” Reena says as she leads them to the register. “And that will be fifteen bucks.”

They all send each other anxious looks. “Did anyone bring my wallet?”

“Why would we bring your wallet?” Nick asks. 

Tedros. “Oh, right. Reens, Ree-nah, Reen-”

Reena just waves him off. “I can hold on to it until you get your money Teddy-o boy.”

“Cool beans, Reens!”

“Never call me that again.” Reena snorts. 

  
  


When they leave the shop and come outside, Japeth is hijacking Tedro’s tires. 

“What the  _ hell _ ?” The four of them say out loud. Three of them are stunned. Tedros is stunned his half brother would stoop this low. Yara is stunned he tracked them all the way to the mall. Nicholas is stunned that Tedros is related to him. Chaddick is not stunned at all, but very angry at his friend’s behalf. 

“That’s it.” 

“Chaddick  _ no _ !”

Chaddick tackles Japeth and they go flying into the parking lot. 

Tedros holds out his arm when Nick lunges forward to stop him. “No, wait. He’s got a point.” 

“Seriously?” Nick demands. 

“He jacked my car!” 

“Are you Bonnie Tyler? Go fight him yourself then!”

Tedros takes a minute. “Wow, good one Nick.” 

Rhian comes out of the general store next to Sephora and promptly drops his groceries. Chaddick and Japepth grapple in the parking lot, both screaming obscenities at each other. 

“YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS?” Japeth yells, slamming Chaddick back against a car. 

“YOU THINK THIS IS MY FIRST PARKING LOT TANGO?” Chaddick roars back. 

Tedros grabs Japeth from the behind, trying to pull him away from Chaddick. Chaddick just takes this as an opportunity to punch Japeth in the stomach. 

“Chaddick no!” Tedros yells. 

“Whaaat?” 

“I’m trying to dilute the situation!”

Japeth kicks Chaddick back against the car, setting off the alarm. Rhian doesn't hesitate to join the fight. Nick sighs obligingly, and joins in on trying to pry them apart. A small gathering of women and children gather on the sidewalk and Yara, panicked, yells out. “Guys! We need to go!” 

Reena comes out of the shop while the boys grapple in the parking lot, also hollering at them. Nick pulls Chaddick away, screaming profanities, but Tedros is still trying to fight off his half brothers. Yara offers him a hand, but Rhian pulls on his foot and they both go tumbling down. 

“Oh my goodness!” A woman cries. Two little boys in baseball uniforms start cheering and rooting, pleasantly shocked at the profanities and the action they only normally see on TV. 

So predictably, all of this attracts the attention of a police officer. 

Needless to say, he 'diluted' the situation in an even worse way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah they went to jail, next question


End file.
